Sky Acara
by CurlyCandy
Summary: SaphieerSki belongs in a very rare species of Acara, and when she is only a day old, a robot attacks where she lives. She gets fame and glory for it, but one day...things go down the drain...


It was just moments ago, when I was created. My name is SaphieerSki and this is my story.  
  
I'm a Sky acara, a rare species of acara, if I do say so my self. With sky acaras, once you are born, you are put to the PLodge. Where after some minutes you are adopted. You may ask how I know so much in the world, after only such few minutes of being born? The faeries.  
  
Even if there element isn't air, the faeries teach the sky acaras with a small spell, and they know most they need to know. But there are some lessons, we have to learn for our selves. That's why, we are adopted. No, not because we need food and drink, we can handle that ourselves! But because, they shall take us through our life, helping us, as we do those things...

* * *

"Miss Cloud?"came the kind air faerie, knocking on the nursurys door. An old cloud elephante opened the door, grinning as though she was our young age.  
  
"May I speak to Ski?"the air faerie asked, noticing me laying sound asleep on the floor. Miss Cloud nodded and let her inside, and the air faerie gently woke me up.  
  
"Ski?"she whispered. "Yes?"I yawned. "A human wishes to see you know"the air faerie said, picking me up. I clung around her neck, and fell asleep, again.  
  
Sitting on a over-stuffed armchair was a human girl, with long brown hair and pure brown eyes, servaying the painting of Fyora. "Miss...Cidiona, I presume?"the air faerie asked the girl. The girl nodded.  
  
"So, can we take the interview now?"the girl asked. The air faerie nodded and walked into a small room. The air faerie handed me over to the girl and sat down at a desk, beconing for the girl to sit on a stool on the other side. The girl obeyed and sat there, waiting for the faerie to start.  
  
"So your name is Quin Cidiona?"the air faerie asked. "It's not my real last name, Cidiona. It's just my user name"the girl said simply. "I didn't need to that but, why do you want a sky acara?"The air faerie mumbled.  
  
The girl was silent for a longg time, and then she said slowly. "Well, I need to know my way around, after all, I am a Newbie"she stuttered.  
  
"And yet you know about the sky acaras?" "I-I...I stumbled to faerieland, the first hour I had been playing and...a fire faerie told me where to g-go to find a good pet"The girl stumbled, yet again.  
  
"So a faerie told you, aye? Fine, fine...but, I need to know why you are so patient! Most humans would have stormed out by now"The faerie chuckled. "I-erm...have a odd gift of patience, it comes, it goes...but it's never there when I need it"The girl said nervously, a droplet of sweat splashing onto the faeries desk.  
  
The air faerie raised her eyebrow, but pushed it back down again.  
  
"So this is your destened acara"the faerie said, pointing to me, asleep on her shoulder. "Destened?"the girl said, surprised. "Yes, destened, now shoo! And if you need a place to stay, ask around!"the air faerie called to the girls retreiting back.

* * *

I awoke to a munching sound, I looked up and realized I was sitting on the girls lap. "Oh, hello!"the girl said cheerfully. "What's your name?"she asked, and I realized that she was chomping away on a blackberry pizza slice. "SaphieerSki"I whimpered, as my stomach growled. The girl laughed and offered me a slice, I took It greedily and blushed. "Don't worry, by the way, I'm Cidiona, but you can call me Quin"the girl said happily, licking the blackberry juice from the pizza off her mouth.  
  
We had finished the entire pizza in five minutes and we sat, watching the Mallards swim in the pond.  
  
By the time we looked up, the moon was up. Quin held me to her chest as she raced to the food shop, desperatly trying to find some low-priced items for dinner.  
  
All that was in stock was 5 cartons of orange juice and one tin of pea and ham baby food.  
  
They sold out rather quickly and we ended up wandering our way into the bazzar.  
  
After buying two baguettes and a lot of junk food we headed towards faerieland.  
  
It was eight o'clock when our quest for a place to stay ended, and we happily tucked into our beds, but outside something just wasn't right...  
  
There was a crash, and screams drilled through my mind. I shot up straight in my bed and fled to Quins room. "Quin! Cidiona! Human! QUIN!"I shouted the last word. Quin grumbled and sat up, and I jumped at her hair.  
  
"What?"she mumbled. "I was just dreaming about being famous"Quin mumbled again.  
  
"There's something outside..."I nervously said, my body trembling ears to tail. Quin yawned and stood up, putting her slippers on and walked out, I not letting go of her hand.  
  
It appeared that I was not the only neopet to wake their owner, hundreds of n-okay, around twenty- neopets were emerging out of the building, screaming as they pointed to the sky, were a forty-foot tall robot was standing.  
  
"Qu-Quin?"I screamed. "See? There's nothing, can we go back inside now?"Quin said.  
  
'What, she can't see it?' was all that was racing through my head.  
  
A small cloud korbat flew over to me, "My owner is stupid, he can't see the giant robot standing above us!"the korabat complained. "You're not the only one..."I muttered.  
  
All of the owners eyes were on their neopets now, "what robot?"kept on popping out of their mouth.  
  
"Righty oh...our poo-poo owners can't see 'im, maybe we need to"a skeith sneered. "No you don't there howdy-ho! No hurting no one from you!"came a males voice. "Be quiet, Brad. Now...who here's younger than a week old?"the skeith sneered.  
  
Only a small red usul and I raised our hands. "Step to the side lines, and keep the owners busy, we'll handle that skunk"the skeith said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
A chorus of 'For he's a jolly good Neopet!' rang through-out the older pets as they started to plan the action.  
  
I grumbled as the usul and I started telling the owners what was happening.  
  
"So, technically, there's a 40-foot high robot standing above us with weapons bound around its arms?"a girl of around the age of 29 asked.  
  
"No, not exactly. It hasn't been moving, but we think there's someone in there"The usul said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
The owners eyes moved up to where thwey assumed the robot to be, and the usul giggled.  
  
"Darny, you stay here"I grumbled and ran after the neopets, which were now trying, with no success, to climb the robot.  
  
Some pets were flying, but they always blew off with the wind.  
  
I pounced onto the back, thinking about the old tiger documentary Quin and I had watched last night. The tiger leaps towards its pray...  
  
There WAS A screech of agony below, and I looked down to see that a Yurble was crying over her scarf, it was ripped as she tried to climb.  
  
I kept on climbing until I reached the top, where a small trap door thing was layed in the very centre. I climbed down it, and I ended in a control room.  
  
I snuck behind a phone box and watched as the person ot thing behind the wheel cackled loudly.  
  
"At last, the part can move!"the thing said, and I saw a small hand pull a lever, and a arm made it's way to the faerie queens castle.  
  
Down below, Quin screamed as she saw buildings being wipped off the cloud.  
  
'You can do this'I kept on thinking to myself. 'You can definetly do this'.  
  
I took a big, silent breath and pounced forward, biting the thing on its arm.  
  
I gazed up to look into the eyes of the villian, and realized it was....Hubrid Nox!  
  
The chia cackled gleefully and tossed me to the other side of the room. I whimpered, I couldn't do this after-all! Then I pictured my self standing on a small wooden crate, being awarded a medal for bravery.  
  
I stood back on my feet again and this time, instead of going towards the villian, I went towards the wire.  
  
'To dislocate running please cut the green wire' a small construction manual page was ripped out, and pinned on the wall.  
  
I smirked and cut the wire, and you should've seen the chias face! But I still had him to take down...  
  
I gulped and grabbed a nearby mallet from a small weapons cupboard. Hitting him over the head with it, I unscrewed a bolt and grabbed the chia, and jumped to the ground just as the robot crashed, and soon after the poluce turned up.  
  
That's how I ended up here. The Neopian stadium. Getting that medal I had thought about only yesterday. Quin grabbed me after I had been given the medal and the next day, we were in the Neopian Times.  
  
It's been good since then, And Quin has been sending in a application for a job in the Pound down on Neopia. But soon, it will all change, soon, I will get a new sibling... 

**_{Hope you liked my story! And, yes, my first name REALLY is Quin!}_**


End file.
